


Never Give Up On You (Reprise)

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fandom_stocking, Don’t repost to another site, Earn Your Happy Ending, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2020, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hopeful Ending, Lotor (Voltron) Lives, Love, M/M, Rescue, Season/Series 06, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: As Lotor descends into the Quintessence Field and Shiro falls into the infinite abyss of space, Allura and Keith are the only ones that can save them.*Written for Fandom Stockings 2020.*
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Never Give Up On You (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Lotor felt himself falling, never ending in the brilliant white.

As Shiro plummeted into the streams of stars and nebulous clouds.

Allura’s sapphire eyes glistened with tears as he drifted further away, into the Quintessence field.

And Keith slowly watched the man he loved disappear over the space station’s crumbling edge.

The suffocating, indignant rage dissolved into regret and sorrow, as Lotor understood that a lonely death awaited him.  _ ‘I… caused this.’ _

Four Lions raced towards the closing portal, while Allura and Blue drifted slowly, unable to shake the anger, disappointment, and betrayal of her own heart screaming to  _ save him _ .  _ ‘If there’s still a chance...’ _

The starlight caught Shiro’s eyes, a soulful galaxy, just before he closed them in his descent, ready to submit to his fate.  _ ‘I hurt him…’ _

Scrambling to his feet, Keith dashed towards the edge, his arm stretched outward, his other hand preparing his blade. The tears of the universe reflected in the Paladin’s eyes, while his own blurred with emotion.  _ ‘No… Don’t go…” _

Lotor’s once razored amethyst glare softened at the ethereal vision descending before him.  _ ‘If this is truly to be my last sight…’ _

Ignoring the panicked voices erupting through communication, Allura dove into the heart of Quintessence, fighting the overwhelming strain such purity took upon her.  _ ‘If it is the last thing I do…’ _

Losing hold of himself, Shiro barely made out that voice begging him, pleading with him to… hold on? Cracking an eye open, all he made out was Keith, grabbing onto his wrist and being the only thing keeping him from oblivion.  _ ‘Keith…’ _

Gritting his teeth, the Paladin in Red felt himself and Shiro’s inevitable fall drawing ever closer. As the blade embedded in the remainder of the platform edged ever closer until it broke away completely, Keith knew there was only one outcome as he gazed down at Shiro. _ ‘Shiro…’ _

Snapped away from the eroding machinery by determined hands, Lotor’s clouded mind slowed down, only processing parts of his present at a time. A Goddess in pink and white, whose unwavering eyes resembled the strong tides from distant worlds. A bubble rose inside his chest, forcing up his throat until a small, surprised voice came out. “Allura…”

Forcing the estranged Prince from the twisted metal, the Altean Princess lifted him into her arms, and jetrocketed back towards the Blue Lion, whose gaping jaws welcomed them. She had no time to succumb to emotion, not now. As soon as they entered the cockpit, Allura leapt onto the controls and sped towards the closing portal. “I cannot… I  _ will _ not-”

As they fell, nearby starlight caressed Shiro’s unconscious face. Immortalising Shiro perfectly, Keith kept his eyes on him for as long as he could, until eventually, he too closed himself off from the universe, never letting go. “I will never give up on you…”

Moments before the portal vanished forever, the Blue Lion shot out, carrying Allura and Lotor safely inside Her.

And Black Lion caught the falling Paladins, just before the red stars burnt away to nothing.

“I’ll never give up on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HandmaidenOfHorror as part of the Fandom Stocking 2020 Gifting Exchange. And I wrote Sheith AND Lotura, two beautiful ships with beautiful people. 💕
> 
> For the prompts Star Crossed Lovers and Earning Your Happy Ending, I went with a fic set near the end of S6 that is both canon compliant AND divergent? For Shiro and Keith, it’s very much a retelling of The Black Paladins episode from when the two fall together, and for Allura and Lotor, she returns to save him instead of leaving him in the Quintessence Field.
> 
> The paragraphs flow in a set order between Lotor, Allura, Shiro and Keith as they experience events together. While it does jump between their perspectives, I tried to keep it as clear as possible who the focus is on and what’s happening until they eventually join perspectives near the end of the story. It also allowed for a lot of parallel joining between the pairs in their emotions of love, remorse, hurt and determination.
> 
> And it does make you wonder how different the rest of the series could have been with events playing out like this?
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖💜 ❤️🖤


End file.
